


Yours

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: A to Z [25]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Lucy saw through his lies, through his erratic behavior, but there were things he buried within himself, for both their sakes.





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Y is for yours

“You should make up your mind!” her voice reached him just before he heard the door close on its own.

“Do you ever learned to knock?” he comments, aware that she’ll see right through it.

“Spare me of this crap!” Preston was quick to shoot back, “Why are you doing this?”

Flynn turned around and studied her, “May I ask what am I on trial for?”

“You act like a complete jerk to everyone and nobody minds because we’re used to that, that’s just what you do” she spat, “But you never said ‘no’ to a mission before, I don’t know what you’re doing or why, but you should make up your mind. You either hate me or not!”

His jaw tensed.

“What? Nothing?” the historian questioned, “You don’t get to do that! You don’t get to do this to me! You act like you’re my friend, you listen and you’re nice and then the next day you’re cold and distant and barely looking me in the eye! I’m sick of it! So, you better figure this out now, so I can get my stuff and get out of here!”

“Maybe you should” Garcia muttered and raised his eyes once the words left his mouth, saw the effect of them and felt his chest clench because her expression shifted and what he saw was pain, raw pain.

He almost instantly asked for her forgiveness. Almost.

And she was angry. God, she was so mad she was unable to hide it. “Fine!”

Lucy passed by him, not bothering if he was pushed aside in the process. Started by going for a bag and paused.

“You owe me a why” her tone was low, words coming through her teeth and she might just hate him right now. She turned around, stared right into his eyes, “After everything, you owe me this”

Flynn shook his head, opened his mouth to say something, but she knew his tells by now and stopped him before he began.

“Don’t you dare to lie to me”

“I can’t tell you the truth”

“Why?”

He chuckled, no humor on his face, “Go, Lucy, find yourself another roommate, it won’t be hard. I’ll do my job, rest assured of that”

Her bag fell to the floor and she marched to him. An interesting sight she made, such a small woman so angry. She might have slapped him if he smiled at the thought, probably would have.

“I’m not leaving until you tell me”

Garcia shrugged, “Guess you’re staying here after all” and walked to take a seat on the chair nearby.

“What’s wrong with you? Why are you being such a dick? You’re never like that”

“I believe your friends would disagree” he observed.

“ _ My _ friends? You mean  _ our _ team?”

“C’mon, Lucy, let’s not play ourselves here. We both know no one on this damn place trusts me except for you and I don’t give a damn if they do”

“So it’s about me then?” it wasn’t really a question at this point, “What have I done to you?”

“What makes you think I didn’t just grow tired of being your bodyguard?”

“Because I know you! If you wanted to leave you’d have and no one would have been able to stop you”

“Well, must I remind you that I’m trying to get my family back here? Maybe that’s why I’m here”

“You were here for this before and you weren’t like this”

“Why does it even matter to you, Lucy?”

“Because I care, okay? Because you’re my friend, like it or not! And I care about you!”

“Is that so?” he rose to his feet, looked down at her, a hint of a smirk on his lips, “A friend? Or just someone you come running to whenever Wyatt is too much of heartache that you never got over?”

He heard the slap before he felt it.

It hardly hurt, even if he could feel the burning on his cheek, even if he knew the area would be red.

The man couldn’t help but chuckle.  _ I did it _ , was all he can think about.  _ She hates me. _ He almost wanted her to do it again, hit him again, he knew he deserved it. He knew he had been hurting her, pushing her away like that.

“Why?” he could hear her pain and it hurt him more than any slap ever could, “Why do you hate me?”

When Garcia finally faced her he wanted to cry.  _ I don’t _ . In his mind, there were many words for her in his mother tongue and not one of them was even close to an offense. “Leave”

“I’m not going” an army couldn’t convince her, that much was clear, “You’re not yourself, I’m not leaving you here”

“Leave!”

She didn’t even flinch, “You didn’t stop me before, you won’t stop me know”

“I can’t have you here” he muttered, avoiding her eyes, wanting to avoid her presence. Started pacing around like a caged animal.

“Why?” she pressed.

“You don’t have to know”

“I have the right to”

He stopped, “I don’t want you to get hurt”

“You can’t hurt me”

“Why are you here then? If this didn’t bother you, you’d have left a long time ago, Lucy. Would have sent me to hell the moment I started avoiding you. Leave, find your friends, find Wyatt…”

“I’m not going anywhere”

“Why?”

“I want the truth. What have I done?”

“You did nothing,  _ draga _ ” the endearment was an urge he gave up on resisting, “You did nothing wrong”

“Talk to me” she saw his shoulder relax, yet he shook his head. Defeated.

“I don’t hate you, Lucy,” he said then, “And don’t think I didn’t try to…”

Her eyes were on him, she waited.

“I saw her” he muttered and the woman frowned, “Future Lucy”

“Why?”

“I had questions”

“What did she say?”

No response at first.

“Flynn?” her voice trembled, the man turned and met her eyes.

“She didn’t have to say anything, I saw it on her face when she looked at me. You have no idea how that hurt”

“What did she say?!” she pressed.

Silence for a moment. He licked his lip, “That I die”

“What?” she’s stunned, blinking and her eyes water, “What?” her voice cracked and it wounded him, “You…?”

“In her timeline, I died. Casualties of battle, I guess” he shrugged and she could have slapped him again.

“Is this why you did it? Pushed me away?”

He gave her a short nod, taking the chance when it presented itself. She didn’t need the whole truth.

“I’m not giving up on you, just like we won’t give up on Rufus”

“Lucy,...”

“No. It’s not open to debate. And I’m staying here with you” she declared, “I’m not giving you up, Garcia Flynn”

He swallowed and watched her turn away, waited for her to go with all her determination, all her strength. And all the words he didn’t dare to say out loud, afraid she might hear it.

He never told her the whole story, didn’t tell her how he died, didn’t tell her three words he never thought he would be able to utter again.

Closed his eyes and swallowed them, saw the vision of the pain in the face of her future self and hated himself for not being stronger. She should hate him, leave it for him to love her with all that was left of his heart. She shouldn’t be hurt, his job was to protect her, never thought he would have to protect both of them from each other.

Loving her was easy, leaving her was impossible, not for him, but for the marks he saw he would leave behind. Leave her scarred again because even if he was willing to admit, she loved him too. And it was tragedy made real.

Flynn sat down on his bed, alone. Thought about Lorena, about Iris, about Lucy. If he wept none saw.


End file.
